1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to generating information from hand gestures. More specifically, the subject matter relates to sign language gesture recognition and interpretation using image-processing techniques.
2. Information
Communication skills may be important to a successful life. However, millions of people suffer from impaired speaking and hearing abilities. A significant number of speech and hearing impaired people communicate by sign language, such as American Sign Language (ASL), where letters may be formed by various hand gestures. It may be desirable for people with hearing and speaking disabilities to have their hand gestures translated into readable text or audible speech.